A multi-channel analyzer has functions that mainly include waveform shaping of an analog input pulse, AD conversion of a waveform-shaped signal, peak detection based on digital signals, and creation of a peak value frequency distribution.
As a related art, there is a multi-channel analyzer which subjects digital values obtained through the AD conversion to signal processing with a digital signal processing circuit to find peak values, and creates the peak value frequency distribution.
With this circuit configuration, there is a problem in that AD values of a pulse other than the peak values are also imported into the digital signal processing circuit to perform calculation for finding peak values, which increase the amount of digital data imported into the digital signal processing circuit and the amount of computation. In particular, this problem is more prominent when the number of input terminals is increased due to multichanneling. In this circuit configuration, since a counting rate is determined by the number of computation and a clock in digital signal processing, the counting rate declines as the number of steps in the digital signal processing is increased.